SeedClan (Submit your Ocs)
by FlowerShowers
Summary: The story of four cats as they navigate life in SeedClan, not feeling as though they exactly belong.
1. Prologue

A mixture of emotions coursed through Ambertail's pelt, as she gazed down at her four kits.

Her first born, the biggest, was a white she-kit with golden brown patches.

"I'll name you Pearkit," she whispered to the kit, feeling a bit foolish after the fact. Of course she couldn't hear her, all kits were born blind and deaf.

Maybe she can sense what I named her, she thought, as she turned her attention to her second born kit. This one was also a she-kit, a tortoiseshell.

"You will be Prunekit," she meowed.

"Are you naming your kits?" meowed Sootspeckle, the nosiest queen in the nursery.

"Yes, so far I've named Pearkit and Prunekit," meowed Ambertail, pointing her tail at each kit, as she said their names.

"Those are nice names, my kits are named Splinterkit and Thornkit."

"Yes, I know, they're almost six moons old aren't they?"

The mottled grey she-cat nodded.

"Yep! Then they'll be apprentices, I hope they get good mentors, not someone like Emberthistle."

"What's wrong with Emberthistle?" demanded Ambertail, that was her littermate that she was talking about!

"He's a male tortoiseshell," meowed Sootspeckle simply, as though that explained everything.

"So?"

"So what? I'm glad that tortoiseshell kit of yours is she-kit, anyway, what are the names of your other two kits?"

Ambertail turned her attention back to her kits, and rested her eyes on the third born, a tom, the color of a pistachio shell, who was slightly bigger than Prunekit.

"This one is Pistachiokit," she meowed, once again indicating the kit in question with her tail.

The last kit was the obvious runt of the litter, being only about half the size of his littermates. He was a black tom, with white paws, and white surrounding his eyes.

"And the little one is Raisinkit."

Sootspeckle narrowed her eyes, and shook her head.

"I think Fleakit would work better, or Deadkit, kits that small don't usually last long."

Both fear and anger spiked through Ambertail's pelt.

"Don't say that about my kit!" she spat, "His name is Raisinkit, and that's final!"

The other queen shook her head.

"I'm just being honest, anyway, who's the father? Is it Flintblaze? he's my brother you know."

"No, it's not Flintblaze," meowed Ambertail, 'and thank StarClan for that,' she added silently.

Flintblaze wasn't nosy like his sister, but he was a huge show off, who always thought he was right about everything. She wasn't surprised at all, that he didn't have a mate or kits yet, she figured that any she-cat would have to be full of catmint and poppy seeds to have any interest in a tom like Flintblaze.

As much as she disliked the tom though, part of her wished he was the father, it would be much simpler that way.

But no, the father wasn't Flintblaze, he was a cat from another clan.

Not only was he from another clan, but he was also from another forest.

She hadn't meant to get so close to him, and she figured he hadn't either. They were both mourning the loss of someone close to them, for her, it was her mother, Goldenshine, and for him, it was his ex-mate, Leafpool.

He had asked her to return to his clan with him, but she refused, knowing that SeedClan was where she belonged, and that she couldn't leave her brother, she couldn't do that to him, not so soon after losing Goldenshine.

The feelings of her kits nuzzling against her belly brought her back to the present.

One day, she'd take the kits to meet their father, but today, was not that day.


	2. Pearkit

_AN: Thank you ANONYMOUS, Dragon, and for your ocs._

* * *

A lone red leaf in the center of the clearing caught Pearkit's attention.

She crouched down, like she had seen Crimsonpaw and Pepperpaw do during hunting training a few days ago.

Wiggling her haunches, she was about to spring forward, when a sharp mrrow from Splinterkit made her stop in her tracks. Getting to her paws, she turned and looked at the other kit, who was standing there with Thornkit, Daisykit, and Dandelionkit.

"I think hunting practice would be a waste of time for you."

Pearkit glared sharply at the grey tabby.

"What's that supposed to mean? she demanded. Was it because she didn't know who her father was? Did Splinterkit think that made her less of a SeedClan cat than the other cats?

"Look at you, you're fat, fat cats can't hunt, the prey will hear you coming from all the way on the other side of the forest!"

Daisykit mrrowed, and Thornkit twitched his whiskers.

"Yeah," meowed Dandelionkit, "I think it's best if you just become a permanent queen as soon as you get your warrior name."

Splinterkit shook his head.

"That's not possible, no cat will ever love her!"

Pearkit turned away from the other kits, feeling their words pierce through her heart.

Were they right? Would she never be a warrior? Would no cat ever love her?

No, she shook her head with fierce determination, and sank her claws into the ground. She would prove them wrong, she would be the best warrior that SeedClan ever had!

She started going back to the nursery, when she saw her littermates huddled around the practice stump.

Might as well go play with them, she thought, figuring it could help her take her mind off of Splinterkit's hateful words.

"Hey, what are you playing?" she asked, when she reached them.

Prunekit leapt onto the stump.

"We're playing clan leader, right now, I'm the clan leader, and I'm choosing who will be my deputy!" she announced.

"That sounds like fun," meowed Pearkit, sitting down beside Pistachiokit.

"I guess so," he mumbled, bringing his paw up to his face, and swiping his tongue over it, "I mean, it's better than being in the nursery, " he ran his paw over his ear, and across his whiskers, "or hanging out with Splinterkit, Thornkit, Dandelionkit, and Daisykit."

He moved onto the other paw.

Pearkit shook her head, wondering how her brother hadn't completely groomed the fur right off of his paws, with how much he cleaned himself.

"I'm choosing Raisinkit as my deputy, since you both keep talking!" spat Prunekit.

The little black tom shot forward.

"Alright!" he exclaimed.

Pearkit winced, when he tried to jump onto the stump beside Prunekit, but instead, ended up slamming into it, face first.

"Are you okay?" Prunekit exclaimed, jumping off the stump, and landing beside Raisinkit, who was laying on his back. When Pearkit reached him, she saw that he had a dazed look in his eyes.

"What were you thinking you mouse-brain?" spat Pistachiokit.

Shaking his head, Raisinkit stood unsteadily to his paws with the help of Prunekit.

"Do you need to see Frogpuddle?" asked Pearkit, turning her head to look back at the medicine cat den.

"I'm okay," meowed Raisinkit.

"Are you sure? Should we at least tell Ambertail?"

Pearkit wasn't sure if she quite believed that he was okay, he had hit the stump pretty hard.

"He said he's fine, no need to get Ambertail involved, and who knows, maybe it knocked some sense into him," growled Pistachiokit.

Prunekit shook her head.

"I don't see why you're being so mean."

A long sigh emitted from Pistachiokit, before he turned away, and stormed off towards the nursery.

He'll get over it, thought Pearkit, turning to her other littermates.

"So, are we still playing clan leader?" she asked.

Prunekit turned to Raisinkit.

"Are you feeling okay to play?"

He nodded.

"Yes, it's going to take more than a stump to keep me down!"

"Excellent!" Prunekit rubbed her paws together, "Hm, the prey seems to be running well in SeedClan, and Pearkit has now become an apprentice, her apprentice name is Pearpaw, and her mentor is," the tortoiseshell she-cat narrowed her eyes, and gazed around the clearing, "Emberthistle!"

The spiky furred tom looked up from where he was sharing a vole with Sparkwillow.

"Be right back," he told her, getting to his paws.

Pearkit's mouth went dry,and her heart started pounding in her chest, as he neared them.

She hoped that he wouldn't be angry that they had disturbed his meal.

"Did someone call my name?" he asked.

"Uhh, we were just playing clan leader," squeaked out Prunekit, sounding as afraid as Pearkit felt.

"And that involves me how?" Emberthistle asked, narrowing his yellow-gold eyes.

Prunekit shuffled her paws.

"I assigned you as Pearkit's mentor."

Emberthistle mrrowed, and shook his head.

"I'm honored that you chose me to be a mentor, though, I'm not sure Seedstar will feel the same way when the time comes for you to be apprenticed."

"Why not?" asked Pearkit, as fear ruffled her pelt. Was Splinterkit right? Would she not be made an apprentice because of her size?

"Let's just say that Seedstar and I don't exactly see eye to eye," Emberthistle sighed and shook his head, "I guess I should be grateful that she hasn't kicked me out of the clan."

"What did you do?" asked Prunekit, her eyes wide with interest.

"It doesn't matter, you should get back to the nursery, it will be dark soon, and you don't want Ambertail to worry."

"Yes, Emberthistle," meowed Prunekit, before she started padding back to the nursery, with Raisinkit beside her.

As she watched them, Pearkit couldn't help but to feel a stab of jealousy, they were so close, always playing together, always sleeping next to each other. It was obvious, that out of the litter, they were the two who were the closest.

But who was the closest to her? Pistachiokit? No, Pistachiokit wouldn't let anyone close to him.

Splinterkit and Thornkit had each other, so did Dandelionkit and Daisykit. She supposed that even Ambertail and Emberthistle were really close.

Should she try harder to get closer to Pistachiokit? He was her brother, and maybe, he felt just as lonely as she did. Maybe, if she tried hard enough, they could be as close as Prunekit and Raisinkit.

She sure hoped so.

* * *

**SeedClan**

**Leader:** Seedstar - light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes  
**Deputy:** Acornstorm - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Frogpuddle - grey she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Emberthistle - spiky furred tortoiseshell and white tom, with yellow-gold eyes

Flintblaze - dark grey tabby tom with orange eyes

Sparkwillow - pale grey tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Possumgaze - tom that resembles a lemur

Cherryfrost - ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Leopardclaw - golden spotted tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Crimsonpaw - crimson furred tom with blue eyes

Pepperpaw - black she-cat with white and grey speckles, and very dark amber eyes

**Queens:**

Sootspeckle - dark grey and white mottled she-cat with orange eyes (mother to Acornstorm's kits, Splinterkit and Thornkit)

Roseleaf - ginger and white she-cat with green eyes (mother to Leopardclaw's kits, Daisykit and Dandelionkit)

Peachfur - pale orange she-cat, with a light grey tipped tail, and blue eyes (mother to Crimsonpaw and Frozenkit)

Ambertail - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with yellow-gold eyes (mother to Pearkit, Prunekit, Pistachiokit, and Raisinkit)

**Elders:**

Nettleshade - spiky furred black tom with amber eyes


	3. Prunekit

_AN: Thank you to SerpentFeather, DappledleafTheBootiful, and ArcanePsycho for their ocs._

_ANONYMOUS, thank you for reviewing :)_

* * *

A whip-like tail slapped Prunekit in the face. She shook her head, and waited for her vision to clear, before looking up, and seeing Splinterkit, who was standing proudly with her chest puffed out.

"Wake up, I have an announcement to make," meowed the grey tabby.

"Leave me alone," grumbled Prunekit, turning over in her nest.

"Hey!" squeaked Raisinkit, digging his claw into her. Prunekit let out a screech, and jumped to her paws.

"What was that for?" she demanded, glaring at her brother.

"You rolled over on me, that's what!"

He was standing up now too, with his back arched, and his fur fluffed up.

Before Prunekit could retaliate though, he let out a sigh, and flattened his spine.

"I'm sorry I clawed you, I just don't like being woken up."

Peachfur, a queen in the nursery, who recently had a kit named Frozenkit, mrrowed.

"You're going to have to get used to it, when you become an apprentice, there will be times that you'll have to do dawn patrols!"

Raisinkit groaned, but he didn't say anything.

However, Prunekit thought the prospect of going on dawn patrols sounded like fun. She could wake up before any of her clanmates, and keep them safe from any dangers that might be lurking about.

She could hear the sounds of birds chirping, without it being drowned out by the meows of her clanmates. She couldn't wait until she turned six moons old, only four moons to go.

"Speaking of being apprentices, Thornkit and I are becoming apprentices tomorrow, and I bet you're all going to miss us!" exclaimed Splinterkit.

"No we're not," mumbled Pistachiokit, earning a glare from the older kit.

Prunekit agreed with him, but she didn't let it be known, she didn't want to feel the wrath of Splinterkit.

"Come on Thornkit, let's go outside the nursery, this is the last chance we'll have before we'll be too busy to have any spare time!"

The two older kits scampered out, and Prunekit let out a sigh of relief.

"That's not fair, I want to be an apprentice!" wailed Daisykit.

"Yeah, me too, why do they get to be apprentices tomorrow, but we don't?" demanded Dandelionkit.

Their mother, Roseleaf, shook her head.

"They're older than you, but you only have one more moon to wait."

"But that's a whole moon," wailed Dandelionkit.

Daisykit plopped down with a loud sigh.

"It will be here before you know it, now stop this nonsense, even Frozenkit is behaving more maturely than you, and she was born only a few sunrises ago," Roseleaf meowed sternly.

"Frozenkit's too young and dumb to know enough to be upset," grumbled Dandelionkit, flicking her tail towards her sister, "Come on Dandelionkit, let's go explore the camp."

Embarrassment crept up into Prunekit's pelt, at the realization, that she had gotten the sisters mixed up again. She had known them her whole life, and she still couldn't tell them apart.

With their yellow and white fur, and their light green eyes, they were identical.

"How about you four go too?" meowed Ambertail to Prunekit and her littermates.

"Why?" grumbled Pistachiokit, "I don't like any of those cats out there."

"Because, I'm your mother, and I say so, and stop hating on your clanmates, you are going to have to have each other's backs."

"Between being trapped in a pit with Splinterkit, and being trapped in a pit with a bunch of adders, I'd choose the adders," muttered Pistachiokit under his breath, as he padded out of the nursery.

Prunekit followed him, with Raisinkit padding along beside her, and from behind her, she could hear Pearkit.

"I feel bad that Frozenkit doesn't get to come out," meowed Raisinkit, turning his head back to the nursery, "She must be really lonely, being the only kit in there."

"She's fine, she has all the queens with her, besides, she hasn't even opened her eyes yet, there's not much she can do out here," meowed Prunekit.

"I guess you're right," sighed Raisinkit, "So do you want to play clan leader again?"

"Su-" Prunekit started to say, when the image of Raisinkit slamming muzzle first into the stump flashed into her mind.

"Surely there is something else we can play, we always play clan leader."

"I know a game we can play."

Holding back a loud groan, Prunekit turned her head, to see Splinterkit and Thornkit standing there.

"With you? I don't think so."

Prunekit stared at her brown pelted brother with shock, was he trying to get himself hurt or worse? First, telling Splinterkit and Thornkit that he wouldn't miss them, and now, refusing to play with them!

Just as she feared, Splinterkit unsheathed her claws.

"You better, or I'll do to you what I did to that vole yesterday."

"Disrespecting prey is against the warrior code," meowed Pistachiokit flatly.

Prunekit didn't see how he wasn't afraid, her heart felt like it was going to pound right out of her chest, and Splinterkit's anger wasn't even directed at her!

"I don't care what you think, Pistachiokit!" spat Splinterkit, before turning to face the others, "What we're going to do, is scare Fernpaw, he's a huge mouse-heart, and the reactions Thornkit and I get when we scare him, are priceless," she jumped into the air with her eyes wide, and her tail fluffed out.

"Anyway, if just two of us can scare him that much, imagine how badly all of us can scare him, I bet he'll even screech!"

She then rested her amber gaze on Pearkit.

"Except for you, you're too fat, he'll hear you coming from a mile away."

"Wait, isn't Fernpaw blind? That means he won't hear anyone coming!" exclaimed Thornkit.

"No, that's his sister, Cherrythorn, and being blind means you can't see, not that you can't hear, you mouse-brain."

"I'm not a mouse-brain, you fox-heart!"

As the littermates continued their bickering, Prunekit used the chance to get as far away from them as she possibly could, and she found herself in Frogpuddle's den.

"Hello!" the medicine cat greeted cheerfully, "Is everything going alright? None of you are feeling ill are you?"

Prunekit shook her head.

"We just wanted to get away from Splinterkit and Thornkit," meowed Pistachiokit.

"Don't say that!" hissed Prunekit.

"But it's the truth, it's against the warrior code to lie."

"What does this do?"

Prunekit turned her head, to see Raisnkit pointing at a short, thick, dark brown stick.

"That's Burdock root, it's good for rat bites," meowed Frogpuddle.

"And this?" Raisinkit flicked his tail to the next plant.

"Dock, it's good to put on scratches."

"And this?"

Prunekit rolled her eyes, and padded out of the medicine cat den, feeling completely bored, she didn't care about learning the names of herbs, as long as they helped her and her clanmates get better, that's all that mattered to her.

"Do you think Raisinkit wants to be Frogpuddle's apprentice?" meowed Pearkit, looking down at her paws.

"I don't know, maybe, why?"

Pearkit looked up, with a distraught look in her eyes.

"Because, I was wanting to be Frogpuddle's apprentice, but both of us can't be her apprentice, can we?"

"Maybe you should ask her, before Raisinkit does," suggested Prunekit.

"Great idea, thanks!"

Her sister took off, as fast as her short stubby legs would carry her.

"I hope you didn't just start a rivalry between our littermates," muttered Pistachiokit.

Prunekit narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you mean?"

"If they both want to be Frogpuddle's apprentice, and if she only takes one, imagine how resentful the one who didn't get picked, would be towards the one who did."

"Oh no!" gasped Prunekit, as her eyes widened with horror, what had she done?

"I'm sure it will be fine, Pearkit is very passive, and I've never seen Raisinkit get angry about anything," meowed Pistachiokit. Even though Prunekit figured he was probably right, his words did little to reassure her.

She started padding back towards the nursery, when a loud screech from Seedstar's den caught her attention.

Then, the light brown tabby she-cat emerged, followed by Acornstorm and Mottlesplash.

When she jumped up onto the tall stump, Prunekit couldn't help but to admire how majestic she looked, her brown fur nearly glowing golden underneath the rays of the sun.

"Everyone who is old enough to catch their own prey, please gather around for a clan meeting!"

Even though Prunekit wasn't old enough to catch her own prey yet, she decided to sit among the crowd of cats, who were clustered around the leader, not wanting to miss what she had to say.

"There comes a time in every leader's life, when they must have tough decisions for the good of their clan, and this time is one of them, I no longer feel as though Acornstorm is fit to be deputy of SeedClan."

Shocked gasps emitted from the clearing.

"But Acornstorm is the most fierce cat in SeedClan!" exclaimed a she-cat, whom Prunekit couldn't see.

"Yeah!" yowled a tom.

Seedstar waved her tail, silencing the cats.

"I just feel like Mottlesplash would make a better leader once I'm gone."

"Mottlesplash?" spat Flintblaze with disgust, "He can't even climb a tree!"

"So what?" growled Cherrythorn, lashing her tail.

"I have made my decision, and that's final," Seedstar meowed firmly.

Prunekit watched with horror, as Flintblaze jumped onto the stump, knocking the leader off.

"Hey, you can't do that!" exclaimed Sparkwillow.

"A great injustice has been done today, Acornstorm did nothing to warrant this! He has been nothing but a loyal member of SeedClan! He has always put his clanmates first, and until Seedstar comes to her senses, and gives him back his rightful position in this clan, I will no longer be a SeedClan warrior.

Gasps emitted from the camp.

"I agree!" yowled Leopardclaw, coming to stand beside the grey tabby warrior.

"But you can't Leoparclaw! What about our kits?" exclaimed Cherryfrost, padding out with Dandelionkit and Daisykit.

"Yeah, we don't want to leave!" one of the she-kits wailed, her sister nodded.

Leopardclaw looked back and forth between his mate, and Acornstorm, who padded up to the tom, and nuzzled him.

"You're my brother Leopardclaw, and I love you, but it's clear that your family doesn't want to leave, stay with them."

"A-Are you sure?" asked Leopardclaw.

"Yes."

Prunekit watched the exchange with her eyes wide, feeling shock course through her, she couldn't imagine what it'd be like, if she might never see her littermates again, even though they annoyed her sometimes, she couldn't imagine her life without them.

"Well, I for one, am not abandoning my brother, or my mate," growled Sootspeckle, glaring at Leopardclaw.

"Splinterkit, Thornkit, come on, we're leaving."

"But what about becoming apprentices tomorrow?" wailed Splinterkit.

"You will still be apprentices, we will be part of a new clan, part of a better clan."

"Fine!" Seedstar spat, speaking for the first time since Flintblaze pushed her off of the tall stump, "But if you come anywhere near SeedClan territory, we won't hesitate to claw your pelts off!" she jerked her head to a black tom with tan feet.

"Spidergaze, you and Possumgaze go and mark the borders, it seems like we will have to be doing that a lot more now."

Both toms nodded, before racing off, and Seedstar turned to the cats who were leaving.

"Go now, I don't want to see any of you ever again."

"But-" Acornstorm began, when Seedstar cut him off with her tail over his mouth.

"I can't believe that my own son would betray me like this," she glanced back at Leopardclaw, "At least I still have one good son."

"He didn't betray you, you betrayed him when you took away his position, and gave it to that cowardly mange-pelt!" spat Flintblaze, resting his tail on Acornstorm's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go."

As the five cats padded out of the camp, the realization that Splinterkit and Thornkit were gone hit Prunekit, and she never felt happier.

* * *

**SeedClan**

**Leader:** Seedstar - light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes  
**Deputy:** Mottlesplash - grey tom with silver and white dapples, and blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Frogpuddle - grey she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Troutrain - fluffy, mottled dark grey tabby tom, with silver paws, amber eyes, and a short tail.

Cherrythorn - pale grey she cat with poor vision in one eye and amber eyes

Emberthistle - spiky furred tortoiseshell and white tom, with yellow-gold eyes

Sparkwillow - pale grey tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Possumgaze - tom that resembles a lemur

Cherryfrost - ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Leopardclaw - golden spotted tabby tom with amber eyes

Mothcry - pale cream and black she-cat with green eyes

Spidergaze - black tom with tan feet, and piercing green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Shardpaw - a tom

Crimsonpaw - crimson furred tom with blue eyes

Pepperpaw - black she-cat with white and grey speckles, and very dark amber eyes

Fernpaw - long furred, dark grey tom, with silver spots, and blue eyes

Wasppaw - golden yellow she-cat with black stripes, and blue eyes

**Queens:**

Roseleaf - ginger and white she-cat with green eyes (mother to Leopardclaw's kits, Daisykit and Dandelionkit)

Peachfur - pale orange she-cat, with a light grey tipped tail, and blue eyes (mother to Crimsonpaw and Frozenkit)

Ambertail - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with yellow-gold eyes (mother to Pearkit, Prunekit, Pistachiokit, and Raisinkit)

**Elders:**

Nettleshade - spiky furred black tom with amber eyes

Silverleap - battled scarred silver she-cat, with bright green eyes; has poor vision and a limp

* * *

**FlintClan**

**Leader:** Flintblaze - dark grey tabby tom with orange eyes

**Deputy:** Acornstorm - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Sootspeckle - dark grey and white mottled she-cat with orange eyes

**Apprentices:**

Splinterpaw - dark grey tabby with amber eyes

Thornpaw - brown tabby with orange eyes

* * *

_AN: As you can see, there will be another clan, so if you want to submit any characters for that clan, feel free to._


End file.
